Perfect
by Physhy
Summary: Faith's got issues, will the Scoobies have her back ? Please Review, I'm new at this
1. Default Chapter

"Okay so, here's the deal, I think I'm starting to really like you . I mean, you're all I think about anymore . I fall asleep with you on my mind, I wake up in the morning, and you're still there . You're in my dreams . You're there 24/7 . I can't get rid of you, and I'm sure I even want to anymore . I think I'm falling in love with you ." Faith lifted her gaze to meet her own eyes in the mirror . " Ah Red . What are you doin' to me ."  
  
She walked into the main room and collapsed onto the bed . She exhaled loudly, relieving some of the tension in her body . It had been a month since she had started to realize she had feelings for Willow . It'd been a week since she realized she was falling in love . She had decided that avoiding Willow like the plague would cure her . The fault with that theory, was that it was killing her . Since she'd started avoiding the red head, she hadn't been able to sleep . After two days, she'd stopperd eating . She also hadn't showered in three days .  
  
Last night she'd gone patrolling with Buffy . The blond had been trying to find out what was wrong with her sister slayer, to no avail, when they'd been jumped by three vamps . Buffy took two, leaving Faith with one . The elder slayer finished her two quickly, before turning to see Faith on the losing side of a one way battle . The vamp had the brunette's hands immoblized, and was moving in for the kill . His fangs skimmed her neck, and suddenly, he was dust . Causing Faith to collapse to the ground .  
  
" What was that ? Faith, I know you're upset about something, but you almost died back there . Tell me what the hell is going on, because I am tired of meeting new slayers . It's not something we were ever meant to do, and I've done it twice .  
  
" I'll be fine, don't sweat it B ." she replied, trying to climb to her feet without much success .  
  
" Don't sweat it ? For crying out loud, when was the last time you slept, or ate for that matter . I mean this as a friend, but you look like shit ."  
  
" So you noticed that huh ? I'm sorry . I didn't mean to scare you . I just... I don't know what to do to stop feeling like this ."  
  
" Feeling like what Faith ?"  
  
" In love . " It came out as nearly a whisper, barely caught by Buffy's slayer hearing .  
  
" What, with who ?" the blond asked surprised  
  
" It doesn't matter . If I avoid them enough, it'll go away ." Faith got up, and started to walk away .  
  
" Why would you want it to go away ?"  
  
"Because . You know me, and what I'm like with people . Use 'em and lose 'em ." She let her face fall "She's too good for me . I'll only hurt her ."She started to walk away, but stopped when she heard Buffy's voice again .  
  
"I think you're making a big mistake ."  
  
"How do you know that . How could you possibly know that ?" Faith was angry, and nearly yelling at the other slayers presumption .  
  
"Because, love doesn't just go away ." With that Buffy turned and went home, leaving the dark slayer alone in the cemetary .  
  
That's why she'd spent the last hour in front of the mirror practicing . // What does it matter . She's not even into chicks . And considering that I've avoided her for eight days, she probably wouldn't even talk to me . Screw it . There's only one way to deal with this . // With that she got up and walked out . Eventually she found herself in front of Willie's . //Perfect// Faith walked in, and strode up to the bar like the slayer she was .  
  
"I can't help you . You're not gettin' anything outta me ." Willy spoke to the brunette with confidence they both knew he didn't have .  
  
"Oh, but I think I will . I only want two things from you Willy . I'm gonna give you two names, and then you're gonna give them to me . Are we clear ?"  
  
"I swear Slayer, I don't know nothin' "  
  
"Willy, Jose Cuervo, and Jack Daniels . Now ." Willy smiled, finally understanding .  
  
"R ight away, just remember you didn't get it from me ." Willy put two bottles in a bag and handed them over .  
  
"Whatever . Like the cops could catch me even if I was drunk ." The slayer snorted and walked out .  
  
"Not really who I was afraid of slayer ."  
  
Faith walking to the park debated the logic of drinking in public at night .//It's not like my hotel room's any safer// and with that she pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels and headed for the merry-go-round .  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
Buffy was just finishing up patrol when she heard the singing . "You have got to be fucking kidding me !" she nearly shrieked as she veered off in the direction of the park .  
  
"Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea..."  
  
"What the hell are you doing ?" the blond slayer screamed at the drunken girl lounging before her .  
  
"Singin' to the stars . They were lonely ." the dark slayer replied from her place on the merry-go-round, a tear falling from her eye . "We were all sittin' here drinkin, me and the stars . An' we got kinda lonely so I started singing to cheer them up, but I can't remember the words ." Buffy's face softened  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before any vamps confuse you for a nitecap . " Buffy grabbed Faith, helping her steady herself before the started walking .  
  
"Isn't my hotel in the other direction ?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but we're not going to your hotel . You'd be too drunk to defend yourself if a vamp decided that tonight was the night to finally grow a pair ."  
  
"Oh, okay . " she slurred  
  
"How much did you drink anyway ?" the blonde slayer asked concerned  
  
"All of Jack and most of Jose . I feel fuzzy, where are we ?" Faith asked just as she stumbled on an invisible rock .  
  
"We're about a block away from Willow's . We're almost there ."  
  
"What ? No ! Let's got to your place, or Xander's . Or Giles . Come on, let's just go back to the park and finish off Jose here ." the brunette was wide eyed with fear .  
  
"No way . My mom would freak, and so would Giles . Xander's parents are drunks, that would do nothing to sober you up . Willow's parents are out of town again . Besides, she's the only one nice enough to hold your hair back, and then clean up after you when you miss ."  
  
"Fine . Just, please, don't tell her why I'm like this ."  
  
"Whatever . You're drunk enough she could get it out of you by herself if she wanted to . I wish I could be there to see that . But, I promised Mom'll freak if I'm not home soon . Plus puking's gross ." 


	2. Perfect

"Alright, but let's move, 'cause I think I'm gonna hurl . "Faith conceded, grabbing her stomach  
  
"Ewww . " And several quick moments later the blond slayer was pounding on the red-heads door .  
  
"Dammit this better be an emergency ! " Willow yelled angrily . Her emotion seeming out of place in her petite frame, encased in cloudy flannel pajamas . "Oh God, is something wrong ? " she asked concerned .  
  
"Well I'm fine . Faith, however, needs a place to crash . "  
  
"Wow, what happened to her ? "  
  
"From what I gather, a bottle and a half of hard liquor . " Buffy said dragging her fellow slayer into Willow's living room and dropping her heavily onto the couch, getting a sick groan out of Faith .  
  
"I'd stay and help, but I promised mom I'd be home by 12 o'clock, and I really don't want to tell her I was late because I was holding Faith's hair back . My mom still thinks she's a good kid . I gotta motor or I'm gonna be late . Bye . "  
  
"Okay ." Willow started, her perky voice filling the room "So, Faith . Why ya drunk ? "  
  
"Cause, I'm not smart enough to figure out what to do anymore . "  
  
"Do about what ? " the red-head asked, confusion furrowing her brow .  
  
"Her, my Goddess . The woman who stole my heart . " the slayer responded, crying, as she twisted off the cap and raised the half full bottle of tequila to her lips .  
  
"Wait a minute ." The wiccan reached for the bottle but missed when Faith pulled it away ."You're drunk because you're in love . That's pretty pathetic . Listen to me Faith, you've got a lot to offer someone . You're beautiful, you're streetwise, you're strong, and you've got a wicked sense of humor . Any guy or girl would be lucky to have you . You're the slayer, act like it . Tell her how you feel . "  
  
"I can't ." the brunette replied meakly  
  
"Why the hell not ? "  
  
"Because . She's beautiful . I look at her, and I can't breath . Just seeing her makes me feel like my chest will explode . She's so beautiful, just looking at her makes me feel like I'm dying . She's so smart . She could be anybody . Do anything . Have anything she wanted , but she doesn't talk down to me . She makes me feel like I can be a better person . She's funny in a quirky sort of way . It's so cute . She knows the truth about me and this town, but she's still so innocent . She's not cynical, or angry, or anything like that . She's just... perfect . "  
  
"Faith tell her that . Everything you just told me . If she's half as good as she sounds, she's worth the risk . You need to go for it ."  
  
"I already told her . I didn't mean to, it just sort of came out ."  
  
"What'd she say ? Is that why you're drunk, because she didn't return your feelings ? "  
  
"No, I'm drunk because I didn't know how to talk to her, and avoiding her was starting to kill me . You know, for someone so smart, you can be kinda dense ."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean ? "  
  
"Willow, I love you ."  
  
"Huh ?" When realization hit her she started to pace back and forth across the living room . After a couple of minutes she turned to Faith to speak, and discovered the girl had passed out . Her features softened . She adjusted the brunette so that she was laying horizontally on the edge of the couch . She grabbed some pillows and a blanket from the closet in the hallway . She positioned the pillow half under Faith's head, and put the unfolded blanket at her feet . Then surprisingly, the wiccan climbed over the other girl and lay behind her on the couch . She reached down and pulled the blanket over them and wrapped her arms around the dark slayer .  
  
"I love you too, Faith ." was all she said before closing her eyes and letting sleep reclaim her . 


	3. talking with slayers

Just a reminder, Joss and the WB own everything . I'm one step up from living in a box on the corner so please don't sue me .  
  
  
  
Faith's hangover raged through her head . //Oh god . I didn't even get to finish the second bottle .// The slayer had started to rise when she felt arms pulling her back . //Shit . Not again . I cannot believe I did this . Fuck ! Okay, calm down Faith . Might as well see who it is . // Faith slowly turned around until she was face to face with the other person on the couch . Slowly she opened her eyes, afraid of what she might find, and what she might've done . When her eyes met with the eyes of the girl behind her, her breath caught in her throat . //Willow . Wow, I finally did something right . // Willow slowly leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on Faith's lips .  
  
"Perfect ." the slayer whispered  
  
Willow blinked shyly "Thank you ."  
  
"What happened last night ? I mean, it can't have been all bad . If it were, I wouldn't be waking up with such a spectacular view . " The wiccan blushed a deep crimson . "Do you think we should talk ? "  
  
"Not yet . Why don't we just keep lying here . You can hold me for a while . Then I can tell you how sexy, and how smart you are . You can tell me how cute and quirky I am . And we can lie here and act all goofy and in love . "  
  
"You know, you are quite the human . " the slayer replied in awe .  
  
"So I've been told ."  
  
The girls pulled each other closer and drifted off . Buffy backed out of the slightly open door and closed it softly . //It's about damn time . // She thought before heading off to meet Giles at the school . Noting to herself to remember o have a nice little talk with Faith .  
  
  
  
The afternoon sun finally settled on the two sleeping girls, causing them to wake .  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm ." Faith groaned  
  
"How does some tylenol and a nice tall glass of water sound ? "Willow asked, less than oblivious of the effects of drinking .  
  
"Serve it in a two piece bikini, and it sounds like my own little version of heaven . " Faith replied . The wiccan blushed but couldn't hide the smile that went with it .  
  
"For the first time ever, I am saddened by the fact that I don't have a bikini . " She chuckled as she went to get the aforementioned water and tylenol .  
  
"Hmm . I'll have to do something about that . "the slayer said to herself as the hacker walked out . Willow returned and handed Faith the glass and pills . "Thanks . Extreme thanks ."  
  
"My pleasure . " the wiccan replied sitting on the edge of the couch, that the brunette was still laying on . "You think you're head's ready for that semi-serious talk ? "  
  
"As long as it's not completely serious, I'll survive . "  
  
"I think we can accomodate you . So, jumping in, head first, hoping not to crack my skull . " Faith giggled "Since we're both in agreement that pursuing this relationship is of the good," Willow paused as the slayer nodded ." the question becomes, when do we want to tell everyone else . What do you think everyone's reactions will be ? " the hacker asked  
  
"Well, Giles will clean his glasses and hide in his office . " the brunette volunteered  
  
"Xander will probably stop speaking to me . " Willow said sadly  
  
"Only for a week . Then he'll get over it and just start to drool a little when either of us enters a room . " the red-head thought about it, and started to laugh . "What do you think Oz'll say ?" Faith asked nervously .  
  
"Oz hasn't spoken to me in over a month . He lost the right to criticize my actions . Besides, I think I found that one thing that'll make sure I'm over Oz once and for all ."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's that ? " the slayer asked, an edge of cockiness in her voice . Willow leaned over and whispered into the brunette's ear . A mask of shock covered Faith's face, but was quickly replaced with a grin . The hacker was shocked when she was picked up and tossed over the other girl's shoulder .  
  
"Where are you taking me ? " Willow asked innocently  
  
"Bed . " the slayer replied with a feral growl, causing the red-head to giggle as they headed up the stairs . 


	4. the movies

Remember, Joss Whedon and the WB own everything, if you think I own them, I'd like to sample what you're using, 'cause that's a hell of a trip .  
  
  
  
"Alright Red, what do we want to see ?"  
  
"How about Bloodwork, I hear it's got a really good plot . "  
  
"You should see that with Xander ."  
  
"Why ?" the red head asked confused .  
  
"Because, you actually want to follow the plot, and I plan to thoroughly distract you tonight ." Faith replied before leaning in to kiss Willow .  
  
"In that case, how about Blue Crush . I hear it's good, and your particular brand of distraction can only make it better ." she said returning the brunette slayers kiss . The line moved forward and the girls got their tickets, before moving on to the snack line .  
  
"We need one large popcorn, one large coke, and a box of sour bears ." Faith ordered .  
  
"Uh honey, I don't like sour stuff ."  
  
"Trust me ." The slayer replied as she paid . They gathered up their snacks and headed to theatre 21 . Quickly finding seats near the back so they wouldn't have too much of an audience . The movie started and the theatre sank into darkness .  
  
" I like her, she's got attitude ." Faith said, gesturing to the girls paddling out on their surfboards .  
  
"Which one ?"  
  
"The one that's not blond ."  
  
"Oh ." Was all the red head said, causing Faith to giggle . "What?"the hacker asked indignant .  
  
"Nothin' Red"the slayer answered still smiling . Faith opened the box of sour gummi bears, and began to suck on one . "Try this ." she said holding the no longer sour gummi bear out to Willow .  
  
"I don't want to get my hands sticky ." She whispered back .  
  
"Open up ." The brunette said, placing the gummi bear in her lover's mouth . She paused a second, letting the red head suck on her sweet fingers . "Good ?" she asked her voice husky .  
  
"Yeah ." Willow replied coyly . "Give me another one ." Faith took another gummi bear and sucked off the sour coating . She finished, slipping the bear between her lips . She turned to Willow, and winked before leaning in slowly . Willow leaned forward, capturing half of the gummi bear between her own lips before pulling Faith to her . The kissed passionately savoring the taste of each other with a hint of gummi bear mixed in . Faith's taste a bit sour, Willow's a bit sweet . Just as it should be they thought in unison . They pulled back, smiling at each other when they heard the thump .  
  
"Xander ." They heard a familiar female voice yell . Willow looked over and saw her childhood friend unconscious in the aisle . His girlfriend bent over him .  
  
"I guess this means we're out . Do you wanna go ?" Faith asked aware of the stressful day that now awaited her lover .  
  
"Nah, let's finish the movie, I don't think he'll wake up for awhile ." the hacker replied, facing the screen and leaning into Faith beside her .  
  
"You really are somethin' else, you know that ?" Faith said laughing  
  
"Yeah, I know ." With that they both turned and faced the screen, enjoying the movie that played out in front of them . 


	5. Out aka insert title here

Rating: PG-13 to R for language and reference to f/f relationship . Distribution: Just let me know Summary:Willow and Faith have to deal with the group . Feedback:Please, even flames welcome .  
  
"Come on Will, how could you ? " Xander's eyes flamed with anger . The group had gathered in the library where Xander stood indignant .  
  
"Xander, what the hell is wrong with you ? "Buffy asked confused . "We're all friends here . Calm down so we can figure this out . What's wrong ? " the blond stepped forward deciding to be the voice of reason .  
  
"Why don't you tell her Will ? " Xander sneered at his long time friend .  
  
"Xander, stop acting like an ass or you'll regret it later . "Cordelia interjected .  
  
"Hey, I thought you were on my side . "  
  
"You cheated on me with her . I'm on the side that sees her in the arms of anyone but you . "  
  
"Would you three care to include the rest of us in this discussoion, since you've decided to make it public . " Giles said cleaning his glasses, and pinching the brige of his nose frustrated .  
  
"Xander's mad because he saw them at the movies last night . " Cordelia started  
  
"I hardly see how that could cause such ire . " the librarian replies  
  
"They were kissing . " the cheerleader finished .  
  
"Oh . " Was all the watcher could manage .  
  
"Oh ? You're the Watcher . Forbid them to see each other . If anyone has the power it's you . "  
  
"Xander . " His anger was now directed at Faith who'd called his name . "Join me in the hall for a second . "  
  
"Why the hell should ... " the boy trailed off when he saw the look both slayers sent his way . He quietly followed the dark slayer into the hall . Faith waited until they were a fair distance away before speaking .  
  
"Xander, hit me . " the boy was shocked at her request, but quickly complied . Faith slunk to the floor, feigning hurt . She slowly got to her feet . "Good . Now you've proved you're a man . So start acting like it . "  
  
"What's that supposed to mean ? "  
  
"It means if you don't start acting like a man, instead of a child, you're gonna lose the best friend you've ever had . This is all new to Willow, and if there's one thing she's gonna need, it's her best friend . Now you can do two things . You can act like a child, and leave . Or you can act like a man, and go apologize to your friend while you still have one . " Xander nodded slowly and went into the library . Faith stayed where she was, leaning against some lockers . She was still like that when Buffy came out into the hallway .  
  
"So you decided to tell her after all . You were really starting to look like shit . " the blond slayer spoke with a smile on her lips .  
  
"How long have you known ? " the brunette asked, eyes still closed .  
  
"About a week . I came over the day after I found you in the park . You two looked so cute on the couch . But I decided to wait until you two got outed before I said my piece . Just so you know, I think you two make a great couple and that you'll be really good for each other . That said . If you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel . Then, I'll burn the corpse . Then I'll throw the ashes into the wind off a cliff . Are you getting my point ? " Buffy finished, still perky .  
  
"Yeah, loud and clear B . " Faith chuckled .  
  
"Hey Faith . " Buffy said as she turned to walk away . "Thanks for setting Xander straight ." With that she entered the library .  
  
She stood up, getting ready to go back into the library when the doors swung open again . This time she was greeted by a smiling red head .  
  
"Hey . What are you doin' out here all by your lonesome ? " Willow asked coyly .  
  
"Letting my girlfriend have some alone time to work shit out with her friends . "  
  
"Lucky girl . " She giggled and kissed Faith deeply . "So, what are we doing tonight ? "  
  
"Mmm ... don't know . No wait, yes I do . " the brunette grinned mischievously .  
  
"Ooh, what is it ? "  
  
"A surprise . I gotta pick up some stuff from my place . You're gonna need to borrow your parent's car . Is that okay ? "  
  
"That depends . Do you have a driver's liscense ? "  
  
"Yeah, my Watcher made me get one back home in Boston . "  
  
"Can I see it ? "  
  
"No . "  
  
"Why not ? " Willow pouted .  
  
"Just 'cuz . " Faith said, kissing Willow on the nose before leaving . 


End file.
